


Daddy's Best Boy

by torichavonne



Series: Scisaac Week [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Come Marking, Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Kinky Wednesday, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, Rutting, Scisaac Week, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torichavonne/pseuds/torichavonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Isaac have less than vanilla sex to release some stress.</p><p>Written for Scisaac Week (Kinky Wednesday)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Best Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I had to pull out all the kinks I had in my kinky head to write this. You have no idea how kinky someone is until you read their fanfiction huh?

Everything was stressful. If it wasn't the Alpha pack, it was always something else. This week it was hunters, and everyone barely escaped that.

After everyone parted ways, Isaac and Scott ended up back at the McCall house. Isaac still wasn't ready to move back in with Derek, and Scott didn't mind his company. This transitioned between them pretty fast. Laughing turned to kissing, and kissing became rapid groping. Shirts and pants were lost and boxers were a complete goner. Before they knew it, they were rutting on the couch. 

"Daddy, please," Isaac sighed. Scott groaned and moved his hips faster. He had found out this a long time ago. Isaac called him Daddy during a marathon of sex one time, and it's stuck since. They were awkward for awhile, but eventually they came to like it. It made Scott feel good that Isaac can trust him like that.

"I don't think you deserve release, Isaac baby," Scott whispered into his ear. "You're not going to come till I tell you to." Isaac whined, 'Daddy' passing through his lips again. Scott smirked and bit at his shoulder. "Don't worry, baby. Daddy's going to take good care of you."

Isaac swallowed thickly and nodded. He tried to keep still, knowing Daddy would give him all he needed. Scott kissed his temple and whispered 'Good boy' into his ear.

"Spread your legs for me. Let Daddy see you, baby," Scott cooed. A blush traveled up Isaac's neck as he obey. He was loose adn wet. Scott shook his head and closed Isaac's legs. Scott has specifically told him to not touch himself and stay tight. He liked him that way when they were delving into this fantasy. Now Isaac needed a spanking for not listening to Daddy.

"Isaac, you were supposed to be my very good boy. What did Daddy tell you earlier this week?" Scott asked. There was a hint of warning in his voice. Isaac looked down at his hands as he turned over willingly. He laid over Scott's knee, sad that he disappointed him.

"Not to touch myself. Only Daddy does that," he mumbled into the older boy's thigh. The palm of his hand landed on Isaac's ass and he surpressed a yelp. He wanted to be a good boy for Scott again.

"That's right," Scott said as he landed two more swats. "Because you told me without hesitation, you only get ten swats. You took your first three so well."

"Am I a bad boy, Daddy?"

"Never," Scott said. "You just disobey, but that doesn't mean that you're bad." Scott spanked him after the statement. It still stung, but Daddy's reassurance made it better. Daddy didn't even make him count like he usually did. There were still tears in his eyes, but some of them were happy tears.

After Scott landed this last swat, he pulled Isaac up into his lap. He rubbed his back and whispered to him.

"You did so good, baby boy. You made Daddy so proud. My beautiful boy." Isaac smiled and kissed his daddy deeply. Scott smiled against his lips. His boy's kisses were so sweet.

"Daddy?" Isaac whispered as they pulled away. 

Scott responded, "What do you want, baby?"

"Can I have my special pacifier?" Scott smirked as he pushed Isaac to the floor. Isaac smiled broadly as Scott took his head into both of his hands. Daddy placed his cock at Isaac's mouth and the other wolf didn't hesitate in taking it into his mouth. He sucked at it, letting it stroke his mouth. It felt good but it wasn't right. He wanted, no he  _needed_ Daddy to fuck is mouth.

"What's wrong, Isaac?" Scott asked as the boy stopped. The werewolf tapped his Daddy's hip, trying to tell him what he needed without taking the cock out of his mouth. Scott looked confused, but he caught on. He smirked and moved his grasp from the side of Isaac's face to his hair. He squared up his stance and pistoned his hips. 

Isaac grugled happily before choking at the cock rammed into the back of his throat. He bobbed and sucked rhythmically as Scott gave him what he wanted. He had his eyes stuck on Scott's blissed out face. 

"Oh God, Isaac baby. Daddy's going to come on your face, alright?" Scott groaned. He was close to the edge, so he pulled himself out of Isaac's mouth. He stroked himself twice before coming. It landed in Isaac's hair and on his face. 

"Good boy, baby," Scott panted. He laid down on the couch and gesture for Isaac. "Come here, Isaac. Kneel over Daddy's head." Isaac was confused. When they were in the scene, they rarely switched routine. Easing new things in bit by bit made it easier for both of them. This must be something new that Scott had discovered.

"Come on. Trust Daddy." Not having a real reason to doubt him, he obeyed. Scott's fingers wrapped around his thighs and before he knew it, he ahd something hot and moist against his already wet hole. A startled groan bubbled out of his chest and and through his mouth. After getting use to the foreign feeling, Isaac found himself grinding down against his boyfriend's mouth. 

He was moaning shamelessly. Scott groaned around his baby's entrance. His tongue dipped in and out of the heat. He nopped at the ring, loving how it would clench every time he did it. Blood rushed back to his cock as he made his baby squirm and become desperate. Finally deciding that Isaac was loose enough, he pushed him up and off of his face.

Isaac whined, "Daddy, why did you stop?"

"Daddy wants to reward you for being a good boy." Isaac knew what that meant.

"How do you want me, Daddy?"

Scott groaned, "Can you be Daddy's best boy and ride him?" Isaac nodded furiously and positioned himself. He sank down slowly, savoring the wet slide of Scott's cock. He groan as soon as he got to the base. He placed his hands on Scott's chest to give himself leverage as he rose until the tip was still in. He dropped back down fast, making Scott groan.

"Is this okay, Daddy?"

"It's perfect, baby. You're doing well." Isaac smiled brightly before groaning. Scott had thrust into him and was a mere centimeter from his prostate.

Determined, he started to ride with vigor. He ground his hips against Daddy's and bounced on his cock. Scott's thrusts began to hit his prostate everytime he came down. Isaac would occasionally lean down, wanting Daddy's kisses. They made him feel better than anything.

"Oh God, Daddy!" Isaac yelled. "Can I come?" 

"Come, baby." Isaac let go, and he spasmed. White streaked purted on Scott's chest. Scott followed after a few more thrusts pulling Isaac down. Instead of kissing him, he licked the come from earlier off of his face. Isaac smirked and kissed the come from Scott's mouth, loving his boyfriend's taste.

After cooling down and relaxing, Scott decided to be the one to speak.

"We have two choices. We either get upstairs and sleep, or risk my mom seeing us like this." Isaac chuckled lightly before get off of Scott. He knew how to kill a moment.

He gathered his clothes and handed Scott his. He took his boyfriend's hand, and they walked upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to be home for Saturday and Sunday, so I'll write them today and post them Friday
> 
> That will be four fics that I have written in one day *fist pumps*
> 
> See you tomorrow guys!


End file.
